This invention relates to an architectural covering, especially a covering for an architectural opening such as a window blind or shade, with two oppositely fixed rails and a movable rail arranged for parallel movement therebetween.
Such architectural coverings are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,414 and 4,852,627. These architectural coverings have usually required a large number of parts and have not always been easily adaptable to window areas of non-rectangular shape.
In accordance with one aspect of this invention, an architectural covering is provided comprising:
a fixed first rail; PA1 a movable second rail, extending parallel to the fixed first rail; PA1 a fixed cord guide member spaced from the fixed first rail and positioned beyond the movable second rail; PA1 a collapsible and extendible blind or shade which is positioned between the fixed first rail and the movable second rail; PA1 at least one rotary drive spool mounted on the fixed first rail; PA1 at least one driving cord that is wound on the rotary drive spool and is operatively connected to the movable second rail; and PA1 means for reversibly rotating the rotary drive spool to drive the driving cord and to effect movement of the movable second rail to collapse or extend the blind or shade; wherein the driving cord extends in an endless loop from the rotary drive spool towards the movable second rail, then towards the guide member and then from the guide member back to the rotary drive spool. Advantageously, the fixed cord guide member is on a fixed auxiliary third rail that is spaced from, and parallel to, the movable second rail and is on the side thereof remote from the fixed first rail. In this regard, it is particularly advantageous that the fixed cord guide member be on a longitudinal end of the fixed auxiliary third rail. PA1 a pair of bearing blocks positioned in side-by-side relationship; and PA1 a web portion that connects a base portion of each of the pair of bearing blocks on opposite sides of the cradle and at least one break-line for separating the bearing blocks; each of the bearing blocks having a flange extending perpendicularly from its base portion and adapted to rotatably support the rotating member; and at least one of the base portions having an aperture to receive a driving cord therethrough.
This invention also relates to a cradle with a modular bearing block for use in an architectural covering of this invention.
A bearing block for an architectural covering is known from GB patent 2 076 454. This bearing block can be used to guide and support the lift and tilt cords in a venetian blind and support a drum at both longitudinal ends. It is, however, rather difficult to use this bearing block where the drum is to be supported at one longitudinal end only.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention we provide a cradle for supporting a rotating member in a rail of an architectural covering; the cradle comprising:
Advantageously, the modular bearing block and cradle are in a fixed rail of the architectural covering, a pair of substantially parallel break-lines are provided for separating the bearing blocks, each of the base portions has an opening for a driving cord, the rotating member is a rotating drive spool and each flange is provided with a bearing recess to rotatably support a journal of the rotating drive spool, and the flanges extend perpendicularly from edge portions on opposite sides of the web portion.